


Fireproof

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Royal (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Jill is caught off-guard. </p><p>Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,<br/>And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,<br/>It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you are fireproof,<br/>'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

Silence falls before Tricia moves, aware only that she can feel fear making her heart race. Her eyes close and she takes a breath, regretting her words, knowing she has more than likely gone too far. Yes, she loves Jill, she has since she met her. Still, she’s not sure how well this is going to go. 

“I’m…”

Her apology is cut off by Jill’s lips covering hers gently, silencing her. 

“I love you too Tricia.”

Jill’s voice is lightly husky and she smiles when Tricia sighs, relaxing just slightly. 

“I just didn’t expect you to beat me to it.”

Her voice is teasing even as she moves to push hair out of Tricia’s eyes, smiling softly. She’s wondered for a while now when she’d be brave enough to say the words, the fact that, despite everything with Mike, Tricia takes the leap first, risking getting burnt by love, is part of the reason she loves her so well. She’s almost fireproof. 

The two stand in silence before Tricia sighs again, looking down at their linked hands, hair falling into her eyes again before she speaks softly. 

“I didn’t want to lose you…”

Jill knows her eyes cloud then and she speaks just as softly. 

“You never could… I’ve never known someone who knows me so well… or loves me as clearly and honestly…”

Tricia’s eyes are full of tears when she looks back up and Jill pulls gently on her hands, wrapping Tricia in her arms when she’s close enough, kissing her gently and wiping her cheeks dry with one hand. 

“Please don’t cry.”


End file.
